


A Proposal to Remember

by orphan_account



Series: Big or Small, You're Perfect Just The Way You Are [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hypocrisy, Insults, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Skinny Shaming, Thin Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She let out a loud sigh, frustrated at Tamara's insecurity. She almost wanted to force her into her old clothing, just like she used to do for her before she gained her confidence, along with her Erwin. She always helped her out in her time of need, when she felt hurt and insecure, it was time for her to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm annoyed.
> 
> Today I was called a "skinny bitch" for no reason other than what I was wearing. I wore a pair of ankle length jeans, straight leg, and a plain T-shirt to school. For some reason, this girl walked up to me and asked how ofter I had to "put my fingers down my throat in order to look the way I do", so I told her that I didn't do that, and actually enjoy exercising (which i do, I have ADHD) and was born to a naturally thin family, Tamara's figure and reason for being thin in based off of me. She didn't believe me and even got friends to insult me just to prove her point, that I'm ugly because I'm thin. I reported her for bullying, and the administrator told me to ignore it because it was out of jealousy. How would she know that? I think it was just an excuse to ignore my issue, because when she pulled that shit again later today, and I told her to "shut the fuck up" and "get over herself"(made no mentions of her weight, I just can't bring myself to after all I've went through), the admin threatened me and told me to "stop bullying people for their weight." i just went to her an hour ago, with the same issue. How does she know I'm not jealous?
> 
> I used to get sick trying to eat more so I could gain weight. I felt hideous for being thin because everyone made fun of me. It wasn't right, just because some people before my time made fun of larger people, I'm bullied for my size. I've never made fun of someone for their weight, I know how it feels and just can't do it. Everytime I go to the mall or a clothing store I get comments on my size (PS: I think I said it before, but Tamara has my measurements, she's just two inches taller than me). No one seems to think it wrong to throw comments at a thin person because apparently we're all "bitches". It's basically size-ism, and it's NOT Right.
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to go to a store, buy some clothes, and get on with my life without judgement. I know this will never happen though,

Lydia paced up and down the hallway as she waited out another five minutes behind the bathroom door. Tamara had been in their for only a few minutes, getting ready to leave for the mall to see Lydia's brother and their boyfriends. Even that was far too long of a time right now, as she was holding a dam together in her stomach.

"Tamara please, I'm sure you look fine. I'm not fine though, I'm about to pop!"

"I'm sorry! I - I think I'm stuck though, my pants won't go up!"

Lydia began to bounce on her heels as she felt her body getting ready to burst.

"Just rip them off. I'll buy you a new pair, I promise. Just please let me go, my bladder is going to burst!"

A loud noise sounded against the door, a bang as she flopped against the door and wiggled herself into the pants. Finally a sigh of relief escaped from the door, as it opened and Tamara dashed in with a drawn out "thank you," escaping her lips.

"You know, you should wear that new dress. I think Mike'd like it, he loves those little skinny dresses you wear!"

Lydia was always giving encouragement to her like that. As a petite girl, she never really wanted to wear anything skin tight. It used to be her favorite style, a peplum paired up with a pair of skinny jeans or a fitted skirt, but ever since 'thin shaming' began to rise, she's never even bothered to try and dress herself.

Tamara was small naturally, even her grandmother after having seven children and even more grandchildren never grew past a small size. She knew her measurements by heart, checking them everyday. Thirty inch bust, twenty-three inch waist, and twenty-nine inch hips. Some may call her lucky for this, as it likely isn't going to change, at least based on her other sisters and mother and grandmother, but she hates.

She makes her self almost sick trying to eat more, in a desperate attempt to gain more weight. She wants to look "more like Lydia."

Lydia was proclaimed, at least by singers like Meghan Trainor, to be the new desired size. She was curvy, and felt no shame towards this, she's always loved her body just as much as a woman should. Nowadays though, she spends her time hating this figure, this figure her friend craves for and makes herself sick over.

"No, I think I'll just wear that shirt he gave me, the one with the wings on it…"

"At least tie it off around your waist! You're beautiful. You should feel that way Tamara. Don't let people knock you down, it's not right."

"Well, I am easy to knock down. There's not much of me knock over you know."

She let out a loud sigh, frustrated at Tamara's insecurity. She almost wanted to force her into her old clothing, just like she used to do for her before she gained her confidence, along with her Erwin. She always helped her out in her time of need, when she felt hurt and insecure, it was time for her to do the same.

Besides, today was special, she needed to dress for it.

Just as the toilet sounded and the sink finished up, alerting Lydia to her friends finishing touches being done, she acted. The door slowly opened as Tamara stepped out, still drying her tanned hand on the towel behind the door as Lydia yanked her forward.

"Come on, I'm making you sexy!"

"What? No Lydia, I'm fine! I can go in what I'm wearing!"

"You wore this to bed for heavens sake, I'm changing you. Don't think I won't tie you down!"

The sound of heels clicking on tile echoed through the walkways of the mall as Tamara followed Lydia around hopelessly. Lydia searched out every store window, especially ones pertaining to food, as she looked for Mike, Erwin, and Levi. On the other hand, Tamara was looking out for them in order to avoid them.

This skirt made every inch of her butt, or rather her lack of, visible. The peplum cinched inward to her belly, and showed the small amount of curve she held. Almost every one who past her, made her feel worse about her figure. They all seemed to be staring, mocking her, as she walked down the malls corridor.

"There they are!"

Lydia's hands latched around her wrists as she yanked her towards them at full speed, practically plowing through angry people as she made her way towards them. They were shopping at some sort of tea store that just opened up, it was just across some jewelry store with shelves stacked with diamond rings and necklaces.. Levi was reaching for each and every box of exotic leaves as he looked through them for the one he wanted.

None of them seemed to notice them barreling their way, or at least Lydia barreling through, until her hands latched around Erwin's neck and body pushed Tamara to Mike's hip. 

"Hey! You're finally here. We thought you girls would never show up."

Erwin wore a smile across his face as she moved away from his neck and rotated him to face her, Levi sneered as his sister crashed her lips into Erwin's. While those to greeted each other, Mike silently held his girlfriends waist, almost in shock at what she was wearing. A blush dusted his face looking at her.

She could feel his eyes gorging through her skull as he held tightly to his hips. Uncomfort settled in her as she felt something hard in his pocket, and he must have noticed, because as quickly as she felt it, he pushed her away.

"You look wonderful Tamara…"

He seemed to be at a loss for words as Erwin gave him a thumbs up, and pulled away from Lydia.

"How long are you gonna wait on this dumb-ass? I have a place to go soon."

Levi seemed to be even more impatient today than usual.

"Levi-"

"Whatever, let's just go to the fucking event already."

Levi spat at the ground as though every little thing in the wood was going wrong.

"What event? Are we going somewhere nice? The only thing going on today is some stupid wedding expo, I don't think anything else is going on."

Lydia was chattering like a squirrel, while Tamara sank down in to herself. She knew it was too late to run off now, and felt even more eyes looking at her with her friends commotions. Her stomach went into knots as she felt Mike's hand grab on to her's, it should have helped, but something kept her from being soothed by him. It was as though some invisible force was pushing her down.

"Where are we going?"

Lydia continued to pester, excitedly trying to pry the information from her lover and her brother as they walked by her side. She seemed to know what was going on, but that was the least of Tamara's worry as she followed Mike down the walkway.

The sound of more chatter and laughing, and some yelling, got louder as they neared the expo. The wedding expo was large, extravagant, and for some reason, they stopped right outside the expo next to it's stage set up.

Tamara paid no attention to them as they talked, and Mike was complete silent as well. It wasn't uncommon for him to silent, but it was an unusual type of silence, like he was nervous about something. It was like the day they went on their first date, he sent texts instead of talking because he simply couldn't speak!

The memory made a smile grow on Tamara's face, but just as it appeared, it disappeared.

A soft, thick finger pressed on to her shoulder roughly, forcing her attention away from Mike. A large woman, about the size of Lydia, stood behind her with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you?"

Was all Tamara could choke out before she went off on her.

"Yeah, how about you fucking watch where you are going you fucking bitch."

A good amount of people, including her friends, turned around to see what had happened.

"I don't-"

"You pushed me and my friends out of your skinny fucking way, just so you could some stupid tea. I bet you haven't even had a soda in your life, you thin chicks are all the same. Burgers are too fatty, pizzas too greasy, and soda too sugary for your tiny bellies."

Her friends snicker behind her as Tamara began to shrink behind Mike's arm.

"She might eat some burgers, the taste is probably in her mouth twice from only one. Fingers can do that if you shove them down your mouth enough."

"Yeah, it must make it easier for her 'dog' to enjoy her. Eventually that gap reflex will die out for him."

"Sweetheart,"

The last of them continued.

"Why don't you just eat some burgers and fries already? Only dogs like bones."

She was used to this by now, it wasn't anything she hasn't heard before. Everywhere she went, it was always about her weight. Her 'boy' figure, her 'bone' figure, no one ever noticed her personality.

She never got mad about it anymore, just ran away from it. This time she couldn't though, she was stuck in everyone's gaze as they laughed. Until Mike stepped forward.

"Do I look like a dog to you? In fact, I have a question for all of you."

He seemed to grow angry, like he couldn't be anymore pissed right now.

"Do any of you, any of you, even have a boyfriend or girlfriend? A date with someone? No, you don't. Do you know how I can tell? It's not because of your size. Before Tamara, I never would have dated someone so small, petite. I loved bigger woman, because I always pegged skinny girls as bitchy. You don't have anyone, because you're bitches. You're the dogs here. Not me, not Erwin, not Levi, but you girls, you are dogs. You're female dogs, bitches, and that's all you will ever be. You might think that eating your burgers and pizzas makes you look confident, and if you feel it does then power to you, I hope it keeps you happy, but that's not real confidence. None of you have real confidence. You think you do, because you shame thin women, but you don't. It's like when a kid has been bullied all their life and they start to bully people to make themselves feel better. It's fake confidence. You're all fake, like silicon."

They went quiet for a moment, but the instigator seemed to not want to give up her fight so quickly or quietly.

"Oh please! I could get a better guy in heart beat! I bet anything you'll dump after you've had enough sex with her."

"Listen here you fat cun-"

"Hello hello! Everyone, eyes up here please, we have a proposal for you."

All eyes seemed to shift on to the announcer, and everyone stood still. Time felt like it could stand still with how much pressure began to mount under the unresolved tension. They waited though, still not wanting to give up their fight.

"Would Tamara Hamm and Mike Zacharias come up here please!"

Her heart stopped at that sentence, and brain fogged as her legs began to turn to jelly as Mike gingerly pushed her up the stairway. She ignored the giggles made at her last name, and focused on his hands. His hands were shaking and sweaty as he lead her over to the center of the stage. She almost forgot of his stage fright.

"Mike, would you like to say anything to this beautiful young lady before we start the music?"

"Ye-yeah, actually I would. Tamara, never change."

His voice got caught in his throat as he continued, and the crowd was silent.

"I've never met anyone as special as you are, you're perfect. Your personality, emotions, thoughts-"

H paused for a moment.

"And your body. I know how you feel sometimes, like you need to gain weight or grow in some sort of way. Don't, you're fine darling. You're perfect the way you are."

That was when he knelt down, the hard lump in his pocket sticking out as he plucked a box out of his pants pocket. A song began to play, a typical wedding song.

"I - Will you - marry me - please?"

The crowd must have been getting to him, he was never this nervous. Crowds were all that he had to fear, and it was showing right now as he fumbled with the boxes lid in front of the crowd. When it finally cracked, was when it finally sank in, and her voice stumbled out the yes he was waiting for.

After the ring was finally slipped on, loosely hanging on her knuckle, and the crowd cheered he raised her up and carried her off of the stage, walking right past the women he he'd just fought with as he went. Kisses peppered her cheek and rose to her forehead as brought her to the store he'd just bought the ring, prepared to ask if it could adjusted to fit her tiny finger.

"I love you Tamara, you're perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone say any different."

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that understands what this is about, whether you've been "fat-shamed" or "thin-shamed", don't bend to what people say about you.  
> Don't lose your extra weight unless YOU want to, and don't gain any unless YOU want to. Unless you want to do it, or it's medically needed, don't do it. You ARE perfect the way you are, big or small, short or tall. 
> 
> If you ever feel differently, just remember this. Their's a guy and girl for everyone out there, multiple guys and girls exist that would love YOU as YOU.  
> Don't listen to the haters about how "guys want MORE to hold at night" or "ken only has eyes for BARBIE."  
> You're fine, don't change yourself.
> 
> If anyone wants to though, for health or other reasons. Talk to a doctor. I ate myself sick trying to gain weight, and didn't stop until recently. I know a program that helped my friends lose weight, it was called beach body word outs, I do Piyo to gain muscle, so that I can retain weight. It has a lot of stuff to help with weight lose and gain. I've gained wieght with it, my friends lost weight.
> 
> They have pages on facebook, tumblr, and several other social medias.


End file.
